A mouse has been implemented to allow a user to provide input to a computing device to control presentation of a display screen. This form of input evolved in later generations of computing devices to produce a paradigm where one-touch gestural input was used to provide input to control presentation of a touch sensitive display screen. Later still, a paradigm where multi-touch gestural input was used to provide input to control presentation of a touch sensitive display screen was produced. The existence of plural different types of user input paradigms created generations of users that are most comfortable using one type of user input paradigm. In order to produce a product that works for different generations of computing devices, previously developers have selected to implement one type of user input paradigm in their product. This causes confusion in users that are comfortable with a type of user input paradigm other than the one used in the product, which results in frustration with the product and less use of the product.